<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of another kind by Eliott_Rust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721210">Of another kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliott_Rust/pseuds/Eliott_Rust'>Eliott_Rust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliott_Rust/pseuds/Eliott_Rust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodless has had her ass kicked by Miriam. OD picks her pieces up.<br/>No relationship, just friendly caring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of another kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were different. Blatantly so. Even the way she fed was off. That girl definitely was of another kind. But she still was his kin and he couldn't leave her to die a few floors above him. He knew there was something most unusual going on. The rumor had spread in the castle of this human girl conveying death and fear on her frightful journey. </p>
<p>Death, fright and fear sounded like nothing out of the ordinary in these walls. But usually, the monsters only feared the two vampires that fed upon them. No one had ever challenged them to this day. Certainly, that human girl was merciless. Then again, O.D. knew it, Bloodless had probably gone for broke without even trying to talk first. She was like that. Especially with other girls, and regardless of their species. Bloodless enjoyed to be <em>Queen of her Castle</em> ™ and she didn't like any challengers showing up. </p>
<p>He wasn't surprised at all when he smelled her bloody form hiding behind the curtain of her bathroom. She whined pitifully when she noticed his presence. The whole room was an interesting canvas of blood red painted over dull, white walls. It smelled of fear, but the stench wasn't human. It came from the bathtub area. </p>
<p>"-Don't come near. <br/>-I know, you're not looking your best, and I don't care. <br/>-I won't allow anyone to see me like this.<br/>-I wouldn't have cared any more had you looked like a beauty queen, and we both know it."</p>
<p>O.D. tore the curtain behind which Bloodless was hidden, before picking her up from the ground. Bloodless was nothing but bruises and blood stains, with only a few remnants of her garb barely covering anything of her damaged body. </p>
<p>She cupped O.D.'s cheek with a shaky hand, mocking some kind of make-believe fairytale.</p>
<p>"-Are you my knight in shining armor? I've been waiting for you all my life, wait, no, I've been waiting for eternity!"</p>
<p>She made a deceiptively sexual sound, bringing her hand to her forehead. He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"-Yes, obviously. Moralistic and sententious stories to keep the good little girls in check. From now on I'm choosing the books that you borrow from me."</p>
<p>She tried to laugh, and croaked instead.</p>
<p>"-Good little girls, why yes, of course. No, no, I know. I am dead, and you're an angel, O.D. How does this one sound?<br/>-You're half dead at least and I can swear to you that I'm no angel at all."</p>
<p>Once more, she grazed his skin with the tip of her nails with a weak, but malicious smile.</p>
<p>"-I'm still not dead enough, or so it seems.<br/>-Shut up. You need to feed, and you need it now."</p>
<p>O.D. usually was soft spoken and gentle, but when he was pissed, even Bloodless knew better than pushing him too far. Biting her lip while a sudden cold sweat ran between her shoulder blades, she snaked her arms around his neck and let her be carried at will wherever he planned to drag her. </p>
<p>Unexpectedly, she recognized the library walls although she barely ever came down there, when he swiftly made his way to his own private quarters. She thought he was going to share his blood supply, and she mentally thanked him for not wasting time. Bloodless was putting up a bravado but she felt her senses were slowly fading. Fainting was the next step, and being resurrected after drying up completely felt like the worst hangover ever. She would gladly enjoy sparing herself the nausea. </p>
<p>But instead of opening any cupboard, he opened the coffin that he kept next to his bed and eased them both inside the silken box. She didn't dare understanding, mutely asking for an explanation with tired and anxious eyes. Bloodless knew the librarian was weird, even by vampire standards. For a few decades, she had been making moves, being all sexy and daring; being herself and nothing more, truthfully, trying to turn his attention to her instead of the piles of books that were scattered around his workplace, before convincing herself that maybe he was gay. After a century or so, Bloodless finally came to a barely conceivable truth : the dark-haired vampire simply was into books, and nothing but. It was hard to admit and yet so obvious that doubting so sounded ridiculous. That guy definitely was of another kind. This was the reason why Bloodless couldn't bring herself to admit what was apparently happening that night, and she needed solid, palpable confirmation. Would O.D. really grant her the ultimate intimacy of drinking his own blood? The man didn't even want to have sex with her! Not in her wildest dreams had Bloodless dared imagining that. Sex could have happened, maybe, over a favorable conjuncture of the planets, or so she still liked to believe. </p>
<p>But this? Preposterous.</p>
<p>O.D. didn't bother explaining much, for there was no time to waste. He simply pulled her closer. He never enjoyed promiscuity, even as a human being. Unlike what Bloodless thought, to O.D., sex forever was out of the question. But when he saw her in such a pitiful state, he didn't even think twice about helping her. She required care and sustenance, as she liked to call it, and he was the best option she had. He would brace himself for a few minutes and let her drink her fill. That wasn't such a big deal after all. </p>
<p>"-My blood is stronger. You need this, right?"</p>
<p>Bloodless would have cried in relief if she still had a drop of blood to shed. In a panicked move, she curled up against him, crushing her bosom against his coat, pushing her face against his neck. Undoing the silk scarf that concealed his neck, O.D. blushed upon feeling her right hand opening his jacket and shirt while he was simply granting access to his throat. </p>
<p>He knew she was very touchy feely. </p>
<p>She knew he wasn't.</p>
<p>But she also knew he would probably not push her back when she was suffering grievous wounds. The librarian was caring, she knew it. Now was her only chance to ever find herself this close to him. She kind of counted on his gentle nature combined to her miserable appearance for him to not make a fuss. Moving to lie on top of him, though, the woman didn't touch her companion any further. She smiled sheepishly instead.</p>
<p>"-Is indulging poor me with a little comforting warmth ok with you?<br/>-One would tell you that you could've asked before undressing me.<br/>-Ahaha, bad, bad hand.<br/>-Shut up and eat up. Oh and ... Please, let's do it the regular way, hm?"</p>
<p>Her way of sucking blood through the air was unsettling, even to another vampire. </p>
<p>"-I wouldn't have had it any other way. Just as I've always dreamt about it with you. Fangs to throat, chest to chest." </p>
<p>He sighed again, yet he cradled her instinctively when she bit him, and he closed his eyes. When she finally started sobbing, he hushed her with a few soft words, bringing her hand to rest over his heart, apprehensive that she might misunderstand his move, but determined to comfort her. She still reeked of fear. He didn't dare imagining how terrified she must had been. Slowly, she began to calm down a little. His wounds closed up by themselves as soon as she stopped nibbling at his artery. Their breathing was slow, too slow for humans, very much so even for undead them. Neither of them was used to feeding from the other. O.D. felt exhausted, Bloodless felt spent. She had been so afraid and so happy over just a few moments that everything was too much. Lazily, Bloodless pulled the lid of O.D.'s coffin over them, and she chastely kissed him on the cheek. Respecting boundaries was the least she could do for him right then, but they both seemed peaceful enough at the moment for some innocent rest. She nuzzled against his neck.</p>
<p>"-Do you mind me staying?"</p>
<p>His voice sounded slow and distant. He was already half asleep.<br/> <br/>"-Not as long as you provide breakfast in bed.<br/>-Deal."   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>